1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall structures and more particularly to retaining walls, freestanding or privacy walls and columns formed of modular cast units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retaining walls have been anchored in various ways including panels or masonry walls attached to tie-rods, bars, geogrid cloth, and blocks with rear extensions. These have generally required connecting the panel or block to the anchoring member and extending it back into the earth or connecting it to another structure. Examples of such walls are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,912, to Vidal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,169, Gavin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,944, Rieger.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,378, to Scheiwiller, discloses a wall of blocks having dovetail joints engaged by rearwardly extending securing elements.
Freestanding walls of modular units are commonly constructed of blocks having an outer face and an inner engaging portion for interengagement with a similar engaging portion of a facing block. Examples are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,060, to Brozek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,505, Kaul, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,630, Kindylides, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,832, Vassiliadis.
Other privacy walls include facing units connected by ties between the two sidewalls such as in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,831 to Hatch, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,630, Kotrbaty.
These types are also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 707,444, to Moses, U.S. Pat. No. 867,954, Davis, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,774, Brozek.
Still another type employs modular units connected by medal clips or ties as in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,514, to McWilliam.